Under Covered
by brendabond
Summary: Multi-chaptered song fic. Meant to be humorous. OrihimeXEspadas included Grimmjow Ulquiorria, Starrk, Szayel, Nnorita
1. Introductions

_AN//This is going to be a song-fic. Not my best work, I think…but it'll have its moments. It's completely stupid, and has no real relation to the actual story line except that Orihime is in Las Noches, as are the Espada. Written just for fun. _

Orihime walked back to the park where she'd first met her soon-to-be captors. _Who was she fooling, she was well and caught_. On a short leash to be sure with naught but a few hours of relative freedom. So who could blame her for being unrealistic? She frowned at the black stripe forming just above the swing set. She was right on time, and so was he. The one who had called them all 'trash'. Who had seen her abilities, and become interested.

She stood her ground, as the lithe man walked down out of the sky as if a grand staircase graced the soles of his boots. "I am glad to see you here on time, human."

"My name…"

"I know your name, girl. I will be one of your jailors, not a friend. My job isn't to make you comfortable."

"Right." Orihime grasp the hand held out to her, her fingers twitching at the cool touch. "Will I meet Aizen right away?"

Ulquiorria looked at his charge, "Yes, those are my orders. You will meet Lord Aizen, and perhaps a few other Espada. Now, be quiet."

She snapped her jaw shut on her next question, _what do you want with me? _She thought she knew the answer to that one already, anyway. The Espada and Aizen would be fighting a war against the whole of the Soul Society. There was going to be injuries. She hoped desperately that was going to prove to be the extent of what the hollows wanted from her. She could live with that. She screwed up her courage, and decided that if his job wasn't to make her comfortable, she could return the favor.

Shortly, Ulquiorria dropped her hand, and she followed him closely. No way she wanted to get lost here, of all places, there wasn't even a _floor_. After walking a short way, he opened another hole in reality, and long green hallway greeted her eyes. He gestured her forward, and closed the hole behind himself.

"Lord Aizen awaits. I will not have to tell you to be on your best behavior, will I?" his bright green eyes radiated steady menace.

She gulped quietly, "No."

He resumed the lead, and she followed, not bothering to do more than glance at the surroundings, as it was depressingly plain. Even the floor was green. There was a darkened doorway where the hall terminated, and it was toward the scary looking portal she was led. Quiet conversation began to filter out, and she found herself straining to hear it. _I guess there's truth in that old saying. _Her guard paused at the door, and beckoned her to go ahead of him. She almost shook her head, but she didn't need the punishment speech again, so she entered the room.

Her eyes didn't know what to look at first. Then, she trained onto the huge throne. Her eyes traveled upwards, as the Espada traded watching Aizen and glancing at her. Aizen let his spiritual energy leak out, and the whole room buzzed when he started speaking. She couldn't do more than go on auto-pilot. She suddenly felt weak and afraid. Answering Aizen's questions relieved the feeling a little, allowing her to mentally gather the shreds of her dignity and courage together. She did as she was asked, restoring first Grimmjow's arm, and then the scar on his back, revealing the gothic styled six etched in there. Grimmjow looked almost pleasant while she worked. The image shattered when he laughed, and without pause blew the top off of the Espada called Luppi. She shuddered, hoping Aizen would not want her to try and bring that back from the dead. Fortunately, he didn't seem to care one way or another about the black ash and blood strewn ex-arrancar.

Aizen merely smiled, "Welcome back to the fold, Grimmjow. Now, about your stay here, Orihime." Here the man paused, pushing his fingers though his hair. "Starrk, Ulquiorria, Nnorita, Grimmjow, Szayel." The five named Espada stepped forward into the light surrounding the throne, "You five shall be the ones assigned to our pet while she is here."

They each took a look at her. She returned their stares.

Starrk tugged listlessly on a glove. He was tall, _well, to be honest, they're all tall, _his hair was brown, with a slight wave to it. His eyes looked like her own, she thought. His face didn't show much emotion, but an air of quiet loneliness seemed to engulf him. He seemed to be the most human of the men surrounding her right now.

Ulquiorra's eyes looked unhappy. He seemed to take the order with the least amount of fuss. His right hand fisted a moment before nodding, causing the hollow hole at the base of his neck to squelch unpleasantly. She shivered again.

Nnorita was the tallest of the Espada standing in the circle of light. His bizarre clothing gave him even more height, and it made her feel small. For a second, she thought he must have been a tiny man before he died. Overcompensation being a male trait she was familiar with. His smile stilled her thoughts, it's sheer creepiness made her back up a step. He fingered his odd sword, and she dropped her eyes. The submissiveness made him laugh.

Grimmjow was exotic looking. His sky blue hair, robin's egg eyes, and teal markings made her want to take his picture to show to all the girls at school. His sneer was absolutely frightening though, and she felt her heart rate raise. The half-jaw mask added to the overall feeling that he would happily kill anything in the room. He was flexing his newly restored arm, and the magnitude of what she'd done drew close to her. He would use it to kill her friends.

Her final jailer was the one called Szayel. He returned her look with something that she would have called _interest_. His golden eyes held a certain amusement that almost made him seem approachable. He flicked his lithe fingers though shoulder length cotton candy pink hair. Were his glasses the remains of his hollow mask? She managed a small smile for him, and his answering grin made her jerk back. Did all of them have to be so damned creepy?

Aizen's hand raised as he pointed at random, "Take her to her…room. Explain the rules."

It seemed not to be Ulquiorra's day. The tear-marked face turned back in her direction, "So be it, Lord Aizen. Come with me." At this, Orihime followed his retreating back, for the first time feeing truly afraid for her life.

AN// So, how's that? Had to get all the players there. Now, the randomness can progress! This isn't going to be awesome, but I wanted to play with the Espadas.


	2. Szayel Doesn't Know

Scotty Doesn't Know - Lustra - Nnorita/Szayel

A week into her incarceration - no matter how 'nicely' they treated her, it was a prison cell - she remembered her promise to herself. She had no idea what she could do to make them uncomfortable. She thought about it, lying in bed under the cold unfeeling light of the moon that shone in her room.

What did she have? She had her Shun Shun Rika, but they'd be easy to take away of she used them against her captors, even in a stupid way. She thought again. Her cooking skill? No, she wouldn't grace them with her marshmallow pork. With a smile, she ran her fingers down her ample chest and shapely hips. She had a lovely stomach and pretty face and hair. She'd seen the monstrous women the arrancar produced, and she knew without a doubt she had them all beat. Maybe she could use sex to make them uncomfortable. She'd never done anything like that before. Maybe she could sing? Ok, she knew some songs that she thought could work.

That day, she was surprised when not one but two Espada showed up just inside her room. It was the intimidating tall Nnorita and the pink haired Szayel. She had just the right song for this…

"Hope you weren't hoping for too much privacy, princess?" Nnorita's jolting smile accompanied the question.

"No, it's ok, I'm sure. Szayel, how goes it?"

He flicked his hair and regarded her over the rim of his 'glasses', "I just wanted to make a report on your routine for Aizen."

"You've been watching me for a week, Szayel." She made her voice coy, "Are you sure that's why you're here?"

"Cha." Nnorita sidled up to her couch and folded his length to sit on it. "He probably just likes making you nervous, like the rest of us."

She nodded, and then steeled herself, "I'm going to sing, then. It calms me. You can put this one in your report, Szayel."

_Szayel doesn't know that Nnorita and me _

_Do it in my van every Sunday._

_I tell him I'm in church but I don't go_

_Still I'm on my knees and Szayel doesn't know!_

Nnorita's smile grew as he shifted his feet on the floor and leaned closer.

_Oh Szayel doesn't know!_

_So Don't Tell Szayel!_

_Szayel doesn't know!_

_Szayel doesn't know!_

_So Don't Tell Szayel!_

Szayel shifted, uncomfortably, and tried to look casual, leaning against the door.

_Nnorita says he's out shopping,_

_But he's under me and I'm not stopping..._

Orihime snuck a look at them. Just barely into the song, and Nnorita no longer had a self-satisfied smirk. Szayel's eyes were narrowed. She hoped the rule that she wouldn't be hurt extended to this verbal tease. What the hell. It was working. Go me!

_Because Szayel doesn't know!_

_Szayel doesn't know! _

_So don't tell Szayel!_

_Szayel doesn't know!_

_Don't tell Szayel!_

_I can't believe he's so trusting,_

_While you're right behind thrusting._

_Nnorita's got him on the phone,_

_And he's trying not to moan._

_It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!_

Now, Nnorita's eye was narrow as he hunched over. Szayel's flush was steadily crawling up his neck. Well, there was more to the song, they were not gone yet…

_Szayel doesn't know!_

_So don't tell Szayel!_

_Szayel doesn't know!_

_We'll put on a show!_

_Everyone will go!_

_Szayel doesn't know!_

_The parkin' lot_

_Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!_

_His front lawn in the snow_

_Life is so hard because Szayel doesn't know!_

She ran her hands down the admittededly modest outfit she was forced to wear. Both men stared at her hands. She smiled and gave a wink to Nnorita. Szayel's hand moved toward the door. It's working!

_We did it on his birthday..._

Nnorita did not look either amused or angry. He looked…hungry.

_Szayel doesn't know!_

Szayel looked like he was going to bolt. Or cave her head in. She sincerely hoped this would teach him to stop trying to spy on her in the bath.

_Szayel doesn't know!_

_Szayel won't know!_

_Szayel doesn't know!_

_Szayel's gotta know!_

_Gotta tell Szayel!_

_Gotta tell him myself!_

Nnorita gave Szayel a green smile. "I have things to do."

Szayel frowned, "I am a scientist, girl. I'd know." He pushed the door open, and stamped out of her room. A slightly twitchy Nnorita followed.

She covered her mouth with a hand, "It's nothing to get worked up over, is it?"

AN// I sang the sang all the way through with my lyrical changes, and they work! LOL


	3. Get It Up

Get It Up - Mindless Self Indulgence - Starrk

The next day was Starrk's if rotation hadn't changed. She felt sure that it would be since yesterday had been Nnorita's day. She thought long and hard about what song she could sing for the man. Starrk had proven to be just as sleepy as he looked. Nothing ever seemed to rile him, not even Grimmjow's stupid digs and threats during the meetings she'd been forced to attend.

Moments later the object of her thoughts stepped in, closing the door firmly behind him, "I heard about your singing ability. I'd like it if you could sing one for me?" His voice was rich but laid back. Something for him, or about him? How about she challenge his manhood? No one liked that… She tapped her fingers against the couch arm.

_Gentlemen _

_screwing in moderation _

_screwing is such a bore _

_none of my time is wasted _

_I do that shit on tour _

She ran her hands though her hair, and touched her lips and ran the fingers to her collar bone.

_oh yeah _

_all right _

_oh yeah _

_oh right _

She leaned closer to Starrk, reaching out to almost touch his soft looking hair. Damn, this was supposed to be make _them_ uncomfortable. Starrk was gorgeous.

_I wanna make some babies _

_I wanna get it on _

_I wanna make you horny _

_but I can't get it up _

_I wanna make some money _

_but I don't want no job _

_I wanna make you horny _

_but I can't get it up _

_get it up get it up get it up get it up _

_why can't you get it up why can't you get it up _

She traced the contours of her face and body. Swaying gently she tried to make her face look less innocent than she was.

_It must be your face _

_or it's your body _

_if it ain't your body _

_then it must be your face _

When she said 'face' she touched his, and got the first reaction. His eyes opened wide.

_screwing in moderation _

_screwing is such a bore _

_none of my time is wasted _

_I do that shit on tour _

_oh yeah _

_all right _

_oh yeah _

_oh right_

She made the movement of her body more exaggerated, and her wide skirt brushed continuously against his leg. He moved it, but without moving himself, he couldn't escape the offensive fabric. She was having a small problem now, herself. Why was she so turned on? She'd have to do this for Ichigo.

_I wanna make some babies _

_I wanna get it on _

_I wanna make you horny _

_but I can't get it up _

_I wanna make some money _

_but I don't want no job _

_I wanna make you horny _

_but I can't get it up _

She leaned over, her magnificent cleavage accentuated by the black outlines on her uniform. She could feel his eyes boring holes into her as she breathed in excitement.

_get it up get it up get it up get it up _

_why can't you get it up why can't you get it up _

Ok, now she was sure this man was different. She more than wanted to see if he could in fact get it up. His breathing was different now, too, and she decided to just drop the rest of the choruses. She seriously wanted to get this over with. With increasingly less hesitancy she reached her fingertips to him, and following the lines of the song skimmed his face and then his body.

_It must be your face _

_or it's your body _

_if it ain't your body _

_then it must be your face_

He reacted all right. He grabbed her hands, and squeezed hard. "Nice song. I'll have to remember this." His lazy smile belied the tautness she'd felt on his body when she'd touched it. Yeah. She'd remember this too. For a nice long time. He stood, and pulled his clothes straight. "Not everyone would appreciate that song, girl," and he strode out of the room_. _


	4. Womanizer

Womanizer - Brittany Spears - Grimmjow

After the little back fire with Starrk, she wasn't sure she wanted to keep it up. Besides, the terrifying Grimmjow was her play date today. He was the very definition of terrible beauty. It didn't help her nerves that she'd been forced to use more than a little healing on him. She can _feel_ the ones she's healed more than once if they're near by. This one was about to open her door. She vaguely wondered if he'd remember to feed her today.

"Girlie." His smirk was trademarked. Not even Nnorita could conjure one like that, it had to be the half jaw of sharp teeth.

"Grimmjow" she folded her hands in front of her, "Did you need something from me today?" He was oft covered in injuries that he didn't even try to explain.

His grin dropped off his face, "Nnorita says you're singing dirty songs, girlie. You pissed Syazel off royal. Sing."

She thought hard for a moment. Was the song she had planned on going to get her dead? He was stuffed full of himself. Maybe he'd see it as a tribute. So, she began.

_Superstar, where you from? How's it going?_

_I know you got a clue what you're doing_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

He looked at her with a quizzical expression decorating his exotic features.

_Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up_

_Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

He was laughing, now. I respected that about him, actually. At least he seemed to have a sense of humor. Bloodthirsty humor usually, but he had his moments. His jaw bones were clacking merrily.

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can't do it_

_You womanizer_

I was starting to get into it. I don't know why, exactly, but this song makes me want to dance. His apparent good humor turned off my good sense. I began to twitch my hips in time.

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got your crazy_

_You're nothing but a_

_Womanizer_

He was no longer laughing, but I hadn't really noticed. I had my hands pushed deep in my hair, my legs moving my body to the fast beat of the song pouring from my lips. If Grimmjow had been a real boy back home, he'd be a womanizer. I'm smiling.

_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion_

_Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy_

_Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker_

_To think that I would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you want it_

_But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

Now he is watching me, and I can feel his hot gaze. It's been so long since I've felt good enough to dance. I'd always wanted to do this for Ichigo. Stupidly, I tried to pretend the eyes devouring me were his_._

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

He's not smiling. He is not dancing. I am still doing both, but now, my heart has started to beat too fast. It knows something is going to happen_._

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can't do it_

_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got your crazy_

_You're nothing but a_

_Womanizer_

He grabbed my waist stopping me and my song in it's tracks. "Finish it." My voice is weak and faltering, but his razor edged stare demands that I do as he says.

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah_

_It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl_

_But I can't, 'cause we don't - you!_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

I know there's more to the song, but he doesn't and I am holding still. As if his hands hadn't moved to my neck, I am trying to be calm. Like a bear attack, right? Stay calm. It's not working. He is visibly shaking now. "If I didn't have orders otherwise, I would hurt you, woman. You would not stop me, and you would not be happy." His breaths were uneven and harsh in my face. He was growling underneath his speech. He dropped me with a thud on the floor of my cell. "I'll be back at dinner time." He walked to the door, sliding it open, he looked one more time at me. I was quaking, tears tumbling from my eyes as I stared back. "That's more like it." He left.


	5. Bad Romance

Bad Romance - Lady GaGa - Ulquiorria

It was Ulquiorria's turn to tend to her needs today. She had already decided to not sing to this one. The last two days had taught her a little something about teasing. As it was, she sometimes got the feeling that just her presence made him uncomfortable. He never tried to sit in her room, besides to lecture her to eat or on some other point of conduct.

The others delighted in making her jump, by moving in and out of her room whenever they pleased. But not him. It almost made her feel kindly toward the Cuatro. Imagine her surprise when he wheeled her breakfast cart in, and then began to talk. "I heard you've taken up singing." Huh? They're talking about her tactic?

"Yes," she answered, sitting down to eat.

"I should hear you sing." Well. Ok, then, but what?

_Caught in a bad romance_

She sometimes thought that that's what was going on behind those sad eyes. It was probably her own sadness not to mention the green streaks that so reminded her of tears. He doesn't care for me.

_Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma Roma-ma_

_GaGa_

_Oh la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

He cocked his head. What the hell was she thinking? She wanted nothing, least of all a romance, from here.

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love love love_

_I want your love_

She was still just sitting, her head turned to him, but her eyes were closed. She did not want that cold emotionless stare to wither her anymore. Was there any way to warm it?

_I want you drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love love love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_A bad romance_

She needed him. That was all there was to it. He never hurt her, or tried overtly to invade her privacy. She did not want to chase this guardian away. When had his calm voice become her anchor?

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Ra ra-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma roma-ma_

_GaGa_

_Oh la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

Was it so wrong? She knew from school that kidnap and other crime victims become attached to their tormenters. He was the least tormenting. Her voice dropped a little_. _He moved closer.

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

'_Cuz you're a criminal_

_As long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

_Love love love_

_I want your love_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo shtick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby you're sick_

_I want your love_

_Love love love_

_I want your love_

This was easily the worst romance in the history of love. He couldn't love. Rukia had said that Hollows only know two emotions: Greed and Hate. Her eyes were burning under the tightly shut lids. She felt him sit on her couch.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad romance_

_Your bad romance_

He leaned forward, pushing the trolley with my breakfast away from me.

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

He touched my hair, and my eyes flew open. He caught them in his own emerald gaze. It was totally unfair that he should have the most beautiful eyes in the universe_._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Ra ra-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma roma-ma_

_GaGa_

_Oh la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

He hardly even blinked, though I did. I had only been here for a week! I'm not broken, I'm not. This isn't happening.

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revenge_

_Je veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends!_

_Want your bad romance!_

I didn't want to be his friend. I knew that for certain. More than that I didn't want to be his enemy. I wanted to shove the plate my breakfast was cooling on into his face and run as hard and fast as I could. Damn him to hell! Damn me for my stupid idea.

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance_

My voice stopped like a car whose emergency brake had been engaged. "You can go. I promise to eat."

"The most effective cages are the ones we make for ourselves." He stood, looking down on me, his apathetic mask firmly in place. "Aizen-sama has let your other hosts get back to their work, girl. I will be your sole guardian."

"Fan-freakin'-tastic." Well, at least my tactic worked a little. A small victory.

AN// That's it. Some of the songs (especially this one) were edited for brevity sake. Or, if you actually looked up the lyrics for 'Get it Up' you'll notice a chunk taken out. Arguably the best bit. I could see Starrk saying that, though. LOL Thanks for reading. Please don't flame. I did warn you that this wasn't going to be my best work.


End file.
